When the Day Met the Night
by TheGirlInTheMentalHospital
Summary: A series of random prompts of my new top crossover OTP, Princess Yue x Atem/Yami (Sacrificeshipping) There will be AU's here as well as Canon.
1. 1-5

**A few short stories and prompts of my new crossover OTP Princess YuexAtem/Yami. And before I go on, let me make one thing clear. I already KNOW that they are SHORT, no need to point that out to me! Stop saying that my stories are short because ya know what? I MEANT for them to be short! So stop pointing it out to me, it's annoying!**

**Now that I've got that off my chest, everyone one of them is in random order and some future ones might be in AU's or just random moments in time. For the first few here, they are going backwards in time. So, go on and enjoy!**

* * *

**When the Day Met the Night**

**1-Nothern Downpour**

They moved in the darkness of night, the sound of waves crashing off into the distance while the sand underneath their feet tickled their skins. Wiggling their toes around the grains and laughing at the uneven and awkward steps they took, making their way across the beach in an aimless direction. The silver light of the glowing orb in the sky and the twinkling stars above providing the only light for them to follow as they distanced themselves from the artificial lights of the city behind them.

Blue eyes sparkled with happiness and content, gazing into dark violet orbs with splashes of red at the edges. Silver hair falling over a tanned shoulder whilst a pale hand reached out and brushed it behind an ear, the other drawing closer to her and bowing his head down to her level, touching his forehead onto hers, a soft smile forming on his sharp features. She giggled and held his hand, closing her eyes and sighing with content.

They remained that way for a time, standing on the sandy beach in the middle of the night. And then, he said something to her that made her blinked her eyes open and stared deep into his eyes, reaching up and brushing away a stray golden bang on his face.

"Hey Moon…please forget to fall down…" he leaned in closer until their noses were touching, hands on her waist, keeping her in place. In reply, she tangled her fingers in his spiked tri-colored red, gold, and violet hair. Cheeks flushed and breathe hitching when he pulled her against him.

"Hey Moon…don't you go down…"

He kissed her.

He kissed the Moon.

And the Moon kissed the King of Games back.

**2-Love**

Yue smiled, shyly and sweetly at the Pharaoh, floating before him, long, white hair flowing behind her with a silver light surrounding her form.

"I love you."

Atem stared in shock for a moment, standing frozen in place at the watery ground of the swamp. Blinking several times as he opened his mouth to say something but fell mute, not knowing what to say to the girl he befriended long ago. It hardly seemed like ten-years had really passed by when their friendship had started, when he saw that lonely girl sitting by the pool, gazing down into the mortal realm with sad, longing eyes. To think, that they would become the best of friends later on would indeed be surprising to anyone who does not know their story of how they came to be in the Spirit World, both having died so young and had not yet experienced the many gifts of life the world had to offer. They lived short lives and died tragic deaths, both for the sake of their people and the fate of the world.

Looking up at her, gazing at the Princess who waited patiently for his response, a soft, sweet smile on her lovely face as her exotic skin complimented the flowing snow white hair floating around her. Blue eyes bright with compassion and deep affection directed at him, her best friend and only person who understands sacrifice, duty, and honor as descendent of royal blood.

She was beautiful. Beautiful in every form, from her alluring, kind nature to her sense of justice and mercy, to finally her lovely and exotic appearance, Princess Yue was a princess of great honor and beauty. But most of all, she was the dearest friend he could ever ask for, the only one he can freely laugh and joke around with, be himself instead of Pharaoh Atem, the honorable, prideful, and just ruler of Egypt. With Yue, he was…just Yami, just Yami. The boy who wore a cocky grin, loved to play games, had a rather large ego, and can be just a normal teenager without having to lead a whole nation or keep up a professional appearance for everyone.

He was just Yami to her.

And she was just Yue to him. Not Princess or Moon Spirit or Yang to the Ocean Spirit.

Just Yue…

And he wouldn't have her any other way.

Stepping forward, gazing up at the girl, Yami smiled and reached up, wanting to take hold of the girl's hand and bring her close to him.

"I love you too, Yue."

Yue beamed happily and floated down in front of Yami, eyes wide with delight and happiness. She didn't expect Yami to grab her and pull her into his embrace, nor did she expect him to kiss her chastely, looking at her with adoration and warmth in his deep, violet eyes. Yue kissed him back, wrapped her arms around him and was spun around in the air, laughing with him all the way. Not noticing the figure standing off in the distance, shaking his head with a small smile on his face.

Yue was in love with her best friend and he was in love with her.

Somehow, the Ocean Spirit saw it coming ever since those two met each other. He knew that they would eventually fall in love…

Now he can go get his betting money from the Odd Spirit.

**3-Heart Ache**

"You still love him, don't you…"Yami said to her. Violet eyes never wavering away from the girl standing before the ocean, head held high as the moonlight fell upon her form.

"…Yes." came the hoarse reply.

A few tears fell and hit the snowy ground below.

She froze when a hand fell upon her shoulder and squeezed gently, conveying comfort and understanding by that single gesture. Turning, she looked at the boy who stared back, an unreadable expression on his face as he held her in a one-arm hug. A flash of understanding passed between those orbs and Yue, tears still leaking, gave him a watery smile. They stayed like that for a time, the moon seeking sulfur in the warmth of the sun, thankful for the close companion and friend she had made two months ago.

"Thank you." she said.

"You're welcome…" he said softly.

**4-Conversation**

"So these Dueling Cards were once used in your time as actual monsters magicians could summon in order to battle one another?"

Thin, white eyebrows knitted together as the girl stared down at the cards in her hands, thumbing the image of the Dark Magician Girl while studying the designs and art from each card. Fascinated and intrigued by them.

"Yes, but that was a long time ago and in today's time, they are used in a children's card game based off of those very same practices in Egypt." Violet bordering on red eyes looked in bemusement at the Moon Spirit giggling at one card in particular.

"Obnoxious Celtic Guardian? Is he really that obnoxious?" Yue inquired while Atem smiled, chuckling a little.

"Not really, he's just a bit over enthusiastic when battling an opponent."

The two remained that way for an hour or so, talking about Duel Monsters while the ocean waves crashed down upon the surf on the beach. The silver light from the crescent moon reflecting on the surface of the deep blue waters of the sea below…

**5-Friendship**

He saw her sitting several feet away, long snow white hair flowing behind her as a silver light surrounded her form. There was a loneliness that seemed to radiate from the beautiful spirit of the moon, gazing down upon the mortal world below with down cast blue eyes.

He walked up to her, his cape billowing behind him. She heard the approaching footsteps and turned her head in his direction. He stopped, gazing onto the silver beauty before stretching his hand out in greeting.

"Hello." he said.

She stared at him, confusion and uncertainty in her gaze. Not knowing who this boy is or how he came to be here.

"You look like you could use a friend."

Blue eyes locked with violet orbs.

It was the beginning of a friendship between the Moon Spirit and the former Pharaoh of Egypt.


	2. 6-11

**Yet some more drabbles for these two! And with AUs too! Woo!**

* * *

**6-Dark Waltz (AU)**

Silver wisps of a light twirl about in the blackness that surrounds the lonesome figure in the room. Jumping and spinning, there was no pause in her step and as she leaped up and landed, a low whisper floated into the room and the girl froze mid-step. Blue eyes searching through the darkness, noticing not the figure that stands behind her, stepping out of the shadows and seizing the girl by the arm and whirled her around, gazing down upon her frightened face with glowing orbs the color of blood and roses.

A claw reached up and cupped the dancer's dark, exotic face, noting the pure white hair that flowed over her shoulders and cascaded down her back. Gripping her neck then and drawing her close, he inhaled in her delicious, mortal, virgin scent. Smirking wickedly at the shiver that comes from her soul before delving down and capturing quivering lips, the spirit of shadows pulled the dancer into the darkness of night, where she'll remain forever in his arms and warming him to deepest core of his dark soul. And all the while, she will smile at him as he stole loving kisses from her whenever he can, dancing with her in their Dark Waltz across the night sky.

And the dancer was never seen again by her people, having been spirited away in the arms of a dark spirit…

**7-Prank**

A mischievous smile formed on her face, carefully shifting her arms and direction of limbs as she slowly and quietly approached her unsuspecting victim. Daring a soft giggle, she moved the small orb of liquid, positioning it just above her victim's head, grinning at his obliviousness as he continued to converse with his two most loyal friends. Not seeing the surprised expressions crossing their faces when they looked up. Before they could say anything though, she already dropped her control over the orb and watched the water fall, catching her victim off guard and soaking him to the bone, an undignified yelp escaping him as he jumped in shock and surprise.

What completed the scene was his spiked, tri-colored hair sagging and falling down into curtains over his face until he looked no more than a shaggy, wet dog. Locks of wet hair covering his eyes and face from view.

The younger of the two began to giggle uncontrollably whilst the elder looked torn between horrified bemusement and uncontrollable hilarity over the situation.

She laughed when he turned in her direction, falling to her knees as he came over to her form, staring down at her.

"…"

He shook his head like a dog and his hair poofed up, standing in all different direction in a sort of fizzy look. He looked utterly ridiculous then.

Yue died laughing that moment, with Atem smirking the whole time.

**8-Bending and Shadow Magic**

When she first demonstrated her bending to him, he stared in awe at her, watching her every graceful movement as she controlled the water around her. Doing a sort of dance, swift and ever changing, like the element she bended to her whims. Creating shapes in the liquid and directing the water in different directions. It fascinated him how at ease she was in bending water and showing how masterful she was at it. No doubt having been taught by her counterpart, the Ocean Spirit, La.

In return, he showed her his knowledge over magic and how the shadows, even in the Spirit world, obey him and follow his every command, the darkness coming forth and enshrouding the light within it, feeling like an old friend that came to visit after a very long time.

She was a bit startled at first, eyeing the shadows wearily but soon, she equally became just as fascinated and awed by his abilities as he was by hers.

They both began to tell each other on how their abilities work, where they stand in their culture, and how they are able to do them in their world. By the time they've told everything there is to know about Bending and Shadow Magic, they had grown weary and tired and soon, nodded off to sleep on the grassy bed of the fields they were in. Content and satisfied with their time here together as fast growing friends…

**9-Story**

Yue told him the story of the Cave of Two Lovers one day while they were out at night in the mountains together. How the two lovers from enemy villages fighting in a war, met in secret in the cave from where they learned Earth bending from the giant creatures known as Bager Moles. They kept this up for a time until one day the man didn't come, having died in the war between their villages. Grief stricken, the woman demonstrated her powerful earth bending to the two villages but instead of destroying them, she ended the war and brought peace between them. That is when Earth bending came to be. There was a city built after the two lovers. The woman's name was Oma and the man's name was Shu, and thus, the City of Omashu was created. The cave is now a tomb for the two lovers and is a never ending maze where any who dare go in shall be lost within it unless they have love on their side as the two lovers did.

Atem was intrigued by the story. He questioned though how love could help someone navigate through the never ending maze of the cave.

Yue smiled, tilting her head to gaze up at the starry sky, a look crossing her blue eyes as she whispered softly.

"Love is brightest in the Dark."

**10-Lost Girl (AU)**

She had no recollection of how she came to be here, down at the docks with no memory of her past. No idea how she got there. The only thing she knew was her name and that wasn't much to go by. She was frightened, not knowing what was going. The only thing she could understand was that she did not belong in this world and she was lost. Oh so very lost.

She ran, into the night taking flight. Crossing streets and buildings alike while bumping into a person on occasion and nearly getting it by a car once, terrified and confused by the noise around her and having no sense of where she was going. The only thing she could comprehend was that she had to get away, far, far away…

She wanted to go home.

She wanted to go home…where it is…

She did not pay attention to where she was going, not noticing that she was in small park full of trees and grass. She was running blindly, not seeing the figure in front of her. She yelps when crashing into the form and they both fall over on the ground. A pained groan escapes her mouth when landing on hard on her side, white hair spread across the grass as the blue dress she wore was smeared with grass stains and mud. Having it rained on earlier in the day.

Catching her breath, she shakily pushed herself up, panting hard and unevenly while trembling all over.

"Are…you okay…?" a deep, baritone voice spoke beside her, causing her to whip her head up and stare at the young man kneeling next to her. He was disheveled looking, no doubt from when she plowed into him earlier, and he had strange, tri-colored hair in the shape of a star with two golden bangs on either side of his face. Concerned, narrow, violet eyes staring at her as the stranger waited for her to respond.

She didn't reply, just kept staring at him with wide, frightened, blue eyes.

"It's okay…I'm not going to hurt you…" he said gently, reaching out a hand for her, a small smile appearing on his face. "See…it's okay…"

For whatever reason, she found herself shaking even more, tears welling up in her eyes. And then, she sobbed, covering her face with her hand, feeling so confused and lost in this strange world. With all these strange sounds, sights, and people alike.

She was scared….

A warm, gentle hand came on her shoulder and she looked up, seeing the stranger frown with concern and slight alarm.

"Are you hurt? Do you want me to call someone?" he asked, taking care to not frighten her further.

Blinking her tearful eyes, she shook her head and looked down at her hands, bottom lip quivering as she tried to control herself. To reign in her emotions and make herself calm down.

"I…" she choked out, trembling. "I'm…lost…"

She looked back up to him with the most sorrowful, frightened, and confused look in her eyes.

"I'm lost…" she whispered, tears rolling down her flushed cheeks.

The stranger gave her a sympathetic look, reaching out to brush away a stray tear. He then gave her shoulder a comforting squeeze, giving her a determined yet kind expression.

"You won't be anymore…I promise…"

She cried.

And he held her in his arms while she did so.

**11-Engagement**

She gazed into his eyes as he put the necklace around her neck, a softness and warmth in his orbs as he smiled at her. A smile full of love and compassion, brightening his face up like the sun, making him glow with radiance. And she couldn't help but giggle, tilting her head and allowed him a better vantage point to put the necklace on her neck and tie it tightly in the back. Once he was finished, he stepped back to take a better view of her silver beauty. The bright, yellow stone of the necklace sticking out against the light, pure colors, the sun disk of Ra carved on the fragment's smooth surface.

Yue reached up to touch the stone, smiling a little and faced Atem again.

"You are engaged to the Moon now…my Pharaoh…" she said the last part teasingly, getting a mock scowl from him. However, it soon turned light and warm as he came close to her and wrapped his arms around her, bringing her close and resting his forehead against hers. Having taken his formal clothing in favor for his black leather clothes he wore while in the realm of the living.

"I love you…" he whispered, gazing deeply into her eyes.

She responded softly, closing her eyes with a grin.

"I love you too…"

The two spirits remained that way for a while, too lost in each other to really care whether they shall be stumbled upon by another spirit in the garden. All they had eyes for was each other.


End file.
